


we been here before.

by harroldina



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harroldina/pseuds/harroldina
Summary: «We never learnWe’ve been here beforeWhy are we always stuck and running fromThe bullets, the bullets»Harry Styles - Sigh of the Times
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	we been here before.

* * *

Анжольрас стоял у большого окна в незнакомом пабе вдали от центра Парижа. Здесь ему предстояла встреча с парой людей, заинтересованных в его программе помощи людям, которые находятся в безвыходном положении, но не получили никакой помощи от государства. Он пришёл на полчаса раньше, чтобы выбрать более подходящий столик и пройтись по своей речи. Второй этаж заведения пустовал, так что мужчине никто не мешал, но отчего-то он никак не мог сосредоточиться на своей цели.

Его не покидало смутное ощущение того, что он бывал здесь и раньше, но этого никак не могло быть. Он редко посещал места, из которых доносились веселые крики и пьяный смех. Анжольрас обвёл взглядом просторную комнату, зацепился взглядом за бармена, который протирал бокалы за стойкой, тихо напевая себе что-то под нос. Повернувшись обратно к окну, блондин продолжил бесцельно осматривать раскинувшуюся перед ним улицу, пытаясь понять свои ощущения. Анжольрас никогда не испытывал чувство «дежа вю», но по описаниям оно и не совсем было на него похоже. В его голове будто возникали воспоминания из прошлой жизни, такие знакомые, такие далекие. Запах пороха и крови, звуки выстрела и крики умирающих людей. Друзей. А так же отсутствие какого-либо страха, лишь абсолютная уверенность и самопожертвование ради великой цели.

Застывший взгляд уловил движение в начале улицы, и, присмотревшись, Анжольрас увидел молодого мужчину, направляющегося в сторону паба. По виду он был одного возраста с блондином, и тот было решил, что это один из тех, с кем он договаривался о сегодняшней встрече. Мужчина не сводил любопытных глаз с приближающегося человека, и незнакомец, видимо почувствовав это, поднял голову, пересекаясь взглядом с голубыми глазами. Анжольрас тут же смутился, что оказался пойманным, и повернулся в другую сторону улицы, якобы заинтересовавшись женщиной, раскладывающей свежую выпечку на витрину.

Незнакомец мягко улыбнулся, ощущая себя невероятно воодушевленным, будучи объектом столь пристального наблюдения, причём такого красивого мужчины, похожего на настоящее божество или ожившую прекрасную скульптуру, которую никогда не оставляют без тщательной охраны, чтобы никто не украл или не повредил её. Брюнет, не прекращая улыбаться, зашёл в свой любимый паб и помахал завсегдатаям, с которыми был хорошо знаком. Жестом отказавшись от приглашения присоединиться, мужчина направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Загадочный блондин всё так же стоял, смотря в окно, абсолютно не обращая внимания на поднявшегося наверх человека, пока тот не заговорил.

— Ланс, мне как обычно, — раздался мелодичный голос, прерывающий застоявшуюся тишину. — И рассказывай, как провёл отпуск. Без тебя тут было скучно.

Анжольрас, как бы невзначай, обернулся и почувствовал, как щёки окрашиваются в лёгкий розовый цвет от осознания того, _кто_ сидел за барной стойкой, по-дружески переговариваясь с барменом. Одёрнув себя за глупое поведение, он сел за свой столик, утыкаясь в бумаги. Спустя некоторое время, Анжольрасу удалось сосредоточить своё внимание на расчётах необходимого финансирования на начальных стадиях, перепроверяя их в миллионный раз, чтобы всё было идеально.

Бросив взгляд на наручные часы, мужчина устало выдохнул, ведь до встречи оставалось ещё целых пятнадцать минут. Тем временем Грантер допивал свой первый бокал красного вина, негромко смеясь над байками Ланса. Извинившись перед товарищем, брюнет поднялся со своего места и прошёл к тому самому большому окну, открывая одну створку и доставая слегка помятую пачку Marlboro. Перед тем как зажечь сигарету, Грантера охватило лёгкое сомнение, и он повернулся к Анжольрасу с вежливым вопросом.

— Вам не помешает, если я закурю? — спросил мужчина с очаровательной улыбкой, пытаясь с её помощью задобрить незнакомца. — Конечно здесь разрешено курить, но я не люблю причинять неудобства.

Первые пару секунд блондин не понимал, что обращались именно к нему, будучи полностью сосредоточенным на своём деле. Оторвавшись от бумаг и наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд, Анжольрас будто очнулся ото сна и смутился уже второй раз за эти десять минут.

— Да, конечно, на здоровье, — ляпнул он первое попавшееся, что пришло ему в голову, не осознавая, как смешно это звучит. — Я не против.

— Спасибо, — ответил Грантер, наконец-то поджигая сигарету и делая долгожданную затяжку. — Вы не хотите?

— Нет, я не курю, — покачав головой, сказал блондин, опуская взгляд обратно на бумаги.

— Я Грантер. Простите за любопытство, но я не видел Вас здесь раньше. Я что-то вроде завсегдатая этого заведения, и, не смотря на весь потребляемый алкоголь, обладаю хорошей памятью на лица. — Кудрявый умолчал о том, что такое лицо он бы ни за что не смог забыть. — Впервые здесь?

— Да, я… — Анжольраса пронзила очередная яркая вспышка эмоций и якобы воспоминаний, в которых присутствовал этот темноволосый мужчина. Сначала он ощутил раздражение, жалость и лёгкую злобу на незнакомца, но затем будто почувствовал тепло его ладони в своей, собственную улыбку и безмятежное спокойствие одновременно с гордостью. После этого блондину нестерпимо захотелось проверить, будут ли ощущения такими же, если он сейчас пожмёт руку Грантера. — Я здесь договорился о встрече. Точнее это была не моя инициатива, но я согласился. — Незаметно сделав глубокий вдох, мужчина решился и протянул свою ладонь со словами, — Анжольрас, приятно познакомиться.

Если бы Анжольрас читал романы или смотрел мелодрамы, то он бы ждал от этого рукопожатия электрических разрядов по коже, бабочек в животе и прочих «симптомов». На деле же это оказалось простое рукопожатие, ощущения от которого, по правде, были куда ярче, чем от непонятно откуда взявшихся воспоминаний. Убрав ладонь, блондин заметил резкую перемену на лице Грантера, которого будто охватила нестерпимая боль. Прислонившись к косяку окна, кудрявый глубоко затянулся и наконец-то расслабился, постепенно возвращая лицу нормальное выражение.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — с долей беспокойства спросил Анжольрас, не замечая, как перешёл на «ты», готовый, если что, выскочить из-за стола на помощь. — Может присядешь?

— Да, не помешает, спасибо. — Грантер затушил истлевшую сигарету и сел на свободный стул напротив блондина. Помахав Лансу с просьбой принести вина, мужчина откинулся на спину, чувствуя дикую усталость. — Извини, вдруг стало резко больно, это так странно.

И во второй раз за их беседу Грантер умолчал кое о чем, решая не делиться столь странными подробностями с человеком, которого только что встретил. Во время обычного рукопожатия брюнет ощутил нестерпимую боль, словно в его тело попал целый град пуль, после которого никто бы не смог выжить. Он будто чувствовал, как на его рубашке расплываются кровавые пятна, и ему с трудом удалось пресечь мысль провести рукой по груди, чтобы удостовериться, что это не произошло на самом деле. Жадно осушив бокал вина, мужчина, наконец, посмотрел на Анжольраса, который глядел на него с опаской, будто ожидал, что тот сейчас лишится чувств или внезапно умрёт, упав под стол к его ногам.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — посмеиваясь сказал кудрявый, щедро плеская вино себе в бокал. — Так что за встреча? Дружеская или же свидание? Прости, если лезу не своё дело.

— Ни то, ни другое. Я договорился здесь встретиться с людьми по поводу софинансирования моей программы для помощи тем, кому отказало государство. — Глаза Анжольраса загорелись, как это бывало всегда, когда речь заходила о его работе, которая поглощала его всего без остатка. — Мы договорились встретиться здесь, и я решил придти пораньше, чтобы подготовиться.

Как будто в подтверждении его слов по лестнице поднялись два человека, молодые мужчина и женщина, которые, быстро обведя взглядом пустующий этаж, с чуть неуверенной улыбкой поспешили к единственному несвободному столику. Анжольрас почувствовал легкий укол раздражения, ведь они пришли на пять минут раньше, чем было оговорено, и он ни за что себе в этом не признается, но это время ему хотелось провести в беседе с новым знакомым.

— Здравствуйте, Вы Анжольрас? — спросил мужчина, подойдя ближе. — Я Мариус, а это моя невеста Козетта. Мы разговаривали с Вами. Должен был подойти еще мой друг Боссюэ, но он просил извинить его, у него возникли очень важные дела.

— Да-да, здравствуйте, — вежливо ответил блондин, вставая и пожимая протянутую ладонь. — Очень жаль, конечно, но ничего страшного. Если он всё так же будет заинтересован, то я не против назначить ещё одну встречу.

Грантер, с сожалением понимая, что их знакомство завершено, взял бутылку вина и свой бокал, после чего поднялся из-за столика. Было глупо надеяться, что их знакомство продлится дольше, но Грантер всегда считал себя глупцом. Спускаться вниз к шумной компании абсолютно не хотелось, но и идея напиться в одиночестве больше не прельщала. Решив допить бутылку вина у барной стойки, а после уйти домой без всякого продолжения пьянки, брюнет повернулся к новому знакомому с лёгкой улыбкой, замечая его взгляд.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Анжольрас. Я оставлю вас, чтобы не мешать, — сказал Грантер, радуясь тому, что руки заняты и прощание пройдёт без рукопожатия. — Удачи вам.

В то время, когда Анжольрас увлеченно рассказывал о своей программе молодой паре, Грантер допивал вино, даже не переговариваясь с Лансом, который не проявлял привычной настойчивости в попытке разговорить приятеля. Брюнет изредка бросал взгляды на занятый столик, не в силах отвести глаза от такого воодушевленного Анжольраса, который словно светился изнутри, увлеченно рассказывая о чём-то. Вскоре бутылка опустела, так что Грантер расплатился за выпивку и тихо покинул помещение, бросая последний взгляд на нового знакомого, которого наверняка больше не увидит. Мужчина не понимал, почему его так сильно тянуло к блондину, но те яркие вспышки после рукопожатия и предшествующие взгляды оставляли ощущения единения и чего-то родного, с чем не хотелось расставаться.

Анжольрас был настолько поглощён своими идеями и желанием убедить присоединиться к нему, что не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Когда Мариус с Козеттой выслушали подробную речь мужчины и сказали, что серьёзно всё обдумают и сообщат позднее о своём решении, Анжольрас наконец-то спокойно выдохнул и расслабился. Ему пообещали всё до последнего слова передать Боссюэ, если у него не получится самостоятельно встретиться позднее, после чего молодая пара попрощалась и покинула паб, оставляя блондина наедине. Собирая бумаги в сумку, Анжольрас резко вспомнил о начале этого вечера и кудрявом брюнете, но, бросив взгляд в сторону бара, он не увидел его и слегка нахмурился. Встреча продлилась дольше часа, и глупо было думать, что его знакомый останется здесь так надолго, тем более с какой стати ему ждать, когда Анжольрас освободится, ведь по факту они были друг другу абсолютно чужими. Последняя мысль казалась блондину такой абсурдной, ведь по ощущениям ему казалось, что они уже давно знакомы, причём довольно близко.

Устало сев обратно за столик, Анжольрас сделал кое-что довольно непривычное для него — он заказал бокал красного вина, чтобы отпраздновать хорошее окончание встречи, которая прошла ещё лучше, чем тот надеялся. Но отчего-то ему стало так тоскливо, и даже маячившее выгодное партнерство не поднимало его настроение. Медленно, маленькими глотками мужчина осушил бокал, толком не распробовав вкус напитка, после чего вышел из паба, бросая прощальный взгляд на большое окно, из которого он смотрел всего несколько часов назад. Створка, у которой курил Грантер, до сих пор была открыта, и в стекле отражалось яркое красное солнце, постепенно скрывающееся за горизонтом. Перехватив сумку поудобнее, Анжольрас повернулся к пабу спиной и пошёл вперёд по улице, оставляя все странные события и ощущения позади.

* * *

_Спустя неделю_

Неспешно собираясь в паб после изматывающего рабочего дня, Грантер не стал переодеваться, решая идти в глупой кроваво-красной жилетке и белой рубашке, ведь кому какое дело до его внешнего вида? Распихав по карманам бумажник, ключи и телефон, мужчина вышел из дома и поплелся пешком, ведь идти было не так уж и далеко, а теплый солнечный вечер так и манил пройтись. Подработка официантом в дорогом пафосном ресторане не особо нравилась Грантеру, но нужно было чем-то платить за квартиру и ежевечерние походы в паб, ведь писательство пока не давало никакого дохода, но он был крайне решительно настроен это изменить.

В пабе, как обычно, царила веселая шумная атмосфера, но вот уже который вечер подряд мужчина отказывался присоединиться к ней, предпочитая проводить время на втором этаже в тишине и спокойствии, печатая очередную главу своей книги с бокалом чего-то крепкого. Поздоровавшись с Тео, Грантер удобно устроился в облюбованном углу барной стойки, сразу же доставая свой ноутбук. Впереди было два дня выходных, и брюнет с удовольствием предвкушал отдых, вино и чистые страницы текстового редактора, которые он заполнит. Заказав себе как обычно, Грантер обвёл взглядом зал, ощущая, как сердце бухнуло куда-то вниз. У окна, чуть развернувшись, стоял Анжольрас и смотрел на брюнета с легкой улыбкой, держа в руке бокал вина. Встав с высокого стула, кудрявому показалось, будто у него отказывают ноги, но он всё же шёл к мужчине, чья мягкая улыбка стала слегка смущенной, а щеки чуть покрасневшими. Они оба предпочли думать, что это было от вина. Подойдя ближе, Грантер открыл створку и достал сигарету, дабы успокоить внезапно расшалившиеся нервы.

— Привет, — так просто сказало золотоволосое божество, наблюдая за тонкими пальцами, изящно обхватившими фильтр сигареты. — Интересный цвет у жилетки.

— Привет, — слегка хриплым голосом ответил Грантер, наконец-то приходя в себя от удивления. — Ага. Это униформа, я не стал переодеваться после работы.

— Ааа, понятно, — слегка посмеиваясь, протянул Анжольрас, делая небольшой глоток вина.

— У тебя ещё одна встреча здесь? — в лоб спросил мужчина единственный интересующий его вопрос на данный момент, очень боясь получить ответ.

— Нет, Грантер. — Глаза блондина светились чем-то незнакомым, от чего внутренности плавились, а руки начинали дрожать, но это нисколько не пугало. — Хотя, наверное, теперь можно сказать, что да.

Двое мужчин стояли у большого окна в малоизвестном пабе где-то на окраине Парижа. Грантер не мог, а точнее боялся, поверить в услышанное, а Анжольрас больше не испытывал неуверенность. Он отринул все свои принципы, впервые решая довериться неожиданным чувствам и ощущениям, которые буквально вопили в нём после встречи с кудрявым брюнетом.

Тоненький голос в голове говорил, что ему дан второй шанс, прямо здесь, на этом самом месте, и если он не воспользуется им сейчас, то он будет безвозвратно упущен. Тот же самый голос был и в голове Грантера, но мужчина и без него знал, что останется с Анжольрасом до самого конца, каким бы он ни был. В это время, да и в любое другое, он всегда будет стоять рядом, наравне, и будет знать, что достоин этого.


End file.
